


Restless Without You

by BusyBizzy



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusyBizzy/pseuds/BusyBizzy
Summary: You, the leader, have found yourself falling off of your bed in the middle of the night many times. One such night, a chance encounter may lead you to fix this little problem you have.A nice little one-shot.





	Restless Without You

    You woke up to the pain of falling off your bed. Groaning, you look around you. Your legs were tangled in your bed sheets and your hair was in your face. Annoyed, you got up as clumsily as normal. This was about the five hundreth time you had fallen out of bed in the middle of the night since you moved into the Dorm. Moving all your bed stuff back onto the mattress, you huffed out a sigh. Looking at your clock, it was well past four in the morning. Usually, you would just go back to sleep, but tonight you were wide awake. Sighing, you decided to go downstairs to get some water or some hot milk, or something else that might calm you down.

        On your way down, you try to remember what you had been dreaming about. However, try as you might, you weren’t able to recall. Your flashlight cast shadows on the walls, but ever since you started fighting in Tartarus you had become immune to the creepy darkness around the dorm. You knew how to fight now, and you could use that to your advantage. Of course if a ghost decided to pay you a visit you’d probably scream and hide. But, that’s ghosts, and you don’t mess with the paranormal.

        You rounded the corner to the kitchen and ducked, having almost gotten punched in the face. In the moment, you swept your leg out, hoping to unbalance whoever had tried to assault you. You hit something, but were immediately grabbed and lifted. You yelped and grabbed onto your assailant's neck as you passed overhead. You brought them down with you and you both landed on the floor in a pained heap. You cursed softly, getting up, not letting your guard down.

        You shined your light at your attacker and almost laughed. Akihiko was shielding his eyes from the beam of light as he got up. You spoke, asking him if he was alright. He seemed confused at first, and then he seemed to become a little panicked. He said your name in a startled and hoarse whisper.

        “Are you okay? I didn’t know it was you. I thought someone had broken in, or Junpei was coming down to raid the fridge again. What are you even doing up at this hour?” He asked. You smiled and told him you were alright, if not a little sore. He seemed to wince at that and apologized. You told him that you had fallen out of bed, which made you flush in embarrassment and rush to explain. You told him about the now common occurrence of your tumbles out of bed in the dead of night.

        “It probably has something to do with being in a new place…” You mumbled. You two were now sitting on the couch, the lamp on. You pouted and hugged your cushion closer. “Don’t… tell the others? What kind of leader would I be if I keep being a child. It’s almost as bad as wetting the bed, if I’m to be honest.” You looked at Akihiko.

        “Don't worry, I won’t tell anyone.” He chuckled. He was wearing his PJ’s, shorts and a plain T-shirt. You suddenly became self-conscious of what you were wearing. “But, what have you tried to stop this from happening?” He asked. You explained that you had tried everything you could think of and even looked online for solutions. He went silent for a second, his face gaining a little bit of pink with every passing second.

        “W-well… I can think of one thing that you might not have tried yet.” He admitted, scrunching up his face. You tilt your head and question him. He takes a deep breath. “Maybe you… you should try sleeping next to someone.” He finished his thought not looking at you at all. You thought about it for a second and seemed to draw the same conclusion that Akihiko had. “S-Since I know already, wouldn’t it be best if I were the one you tested this theory with? If it works, you can just ask Yukari, or whoever, to sleep with you- next to you.” He corrected himself harshly. You giggled and nodded, telling him that this was a good idea. You couldn’t tell if he felt relieved.

        You got up and offered him your hand. You told him that there were still a few hours until the rest of the dorm would wake up, so why not try it out now? You explain you can’t really go a week without falling off once, so if by the end of the week this seems to work, you’ll call this a success. You drop the cushion onto the couch and punch the air.

        “For Science!!!” You say in a slightly louder voice than you originally intended. You cover your mouth hastily and send a glare at your Senpai who is suppressing his laughter. You say something along the lines of ‘shut up’ and hide your face in your hands. You feel your hands being moved away from your face and you saw Akihiko moving them down.

        “Let’s go…” He grabbed one of your wrists and pulled you gently with him up the stairs. You followed him quietly, choosing not to comment on the apparent redness on his face. When you reach your room, you quietly open your door and lead him inside, closing it behind you. This was the part where awkwardness fell upon you both. You figured you should just climb into bed, but you instead walked over to Akihiko and put a hand on his arm. You could feel his muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt.

        “For… science.” You say softly, urging him over to your bed. It was rounding on five in the morning, which meant you could both get a bit more sleep than you had thought. You sat on your bed and patted the mattress next to you. He sat down almost robotically keeping a space between you two. “You can take the outside if you’d like.” You suggest quietly. He seems to start at this.

        “What? But wouldn’t you want the outside?” You raised an eyebrow at him and asked why you would want that if you kept falling off. He stumbled over his words before clearing his throat and looking away. “Aren’t you afraid that I might try something?” He asked honestly. You laughed softly, probably offending him a little.

        “I assure you, senpai, I don’t think you’re the kind of guy who would do anything. Junpei, maybe. Not you.” You believed in him, and it showed in the tone of your voice and the look in your eyes. “Not without consent.” You added on jokingly. Of course, Akihiko didn’t really see it as a joke and blushed, but he didn’t say anything. You moved to the inside of the bed, right against the wall. You laid down, your back up against the wall and your arm under your head.

        Akihiko moved slowly, hesitantly, laying his head on your large pillow and faceing away from you. You sighed, closing your eyes. You weren’t really tired, but you fell asleep almost as soon as you closed your eyes.

 

        This went on for a week. You and Akihiko would go up at separate times, you while everyone was downstairs, and him after everyone left. So far, things were going smoothly. Akihiko and you had gotten a little more comfortable, even after finding yourselves more together in the morning than when you had fallen asleep. Most of that was due to the fact that you couldn’t stay still while you slept. So you had suggested something on the last night of the “experiment.”

        “Wh-What?!” He had exclaimed in a hushed surprise. His face was beet red and he was slowly backing away. “We can’t help it if we end up like that every morning, but you want us to…?” You sighed, annoyed with this man.

        “Yes, senpai, I want you to hold me while I sleep. If we don’t move much during the night, then I’ll know exactly what I need to do after this.” You say for the second time. You were tapping your foot and looking at him through your eyelashes, but not in that cute way you do when you are trying to appear like an innocent child, but in the way you glare at shadows in Tartarus. This was the last night and you wanted to get the right amount of information to move forward with. For science only.

        “...” He still looked like he was hesitating. You huffed and walked towards him.

        “Alright, what would make this the tiniest bit better for you?” You asked. “If we were a couple? If we hated each other? If we made it clear that this was only for science?” You asked him multiple questions, you were giving him many excuses for this, also trying to add your inside joke in to help ease the tension. “I really want to try this… please?” You tried a slightly different approach and let it hang in the air for a second. He sighed and looked like he was giving in. You smiled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the bed.

        “Wait.” He said, which made you pause and look back at him, annoyed. You were tired and wanted to get to bed. Tomorrow was Sunday, so you could sleep in too. You asked what the hold up was. “Wou- would you want…” You waited for him, confused. “Would you want to be a couple?” He asked finally. You froze.

        Honestly, you hadn’t really been thinking of relationships at all. Sure, you could tell Yukari what your type was and find people attractive, but you hadn’t given it serious thought. Your grip went slack as you thought about this. You felt him begin to pull his hand away and say something, but you tightened your grip a little harshly, pulling him closer to you. Well, that was unexpected. You looked at where your hand was on his wrist and moved it down to grasp his hand. It felt nice, no wonder everyone always liked holding hands.

        “...I hadn’t thought about it.” You answered honestly. “But, considering I don’t really like the thought of you pulling out of my grip, or the thought of you with anyone else…” You bit your lip. You looked him in the eye and hardened your gaze. “Would you want to be a couple?” You shot back. “How do I know you’re not just asking? Are you serious?”

        In a flurry of movement, you were spun so that you were facing each other and his other hand was in yours. His face was close to yours and he looked pained or angry.

        “Of course I’m serious!” He said harshly. “I’ve never felt this way before! I’ve never felt this afraid… this vulnerable.” He was keeping eye contact with you, his eyes losing their anger. “I... “ He was losing his vigor, his eyes trailing down to the ground.

        “Akihiko.” You grabbed his attention using his name. You summoned up a smile and freed your hands from his. “I can’t be sure that I want a relationship right now, but I can say this.” You took a deep breath. “Of all the guys I have ever met in my life, you are the only one I would consider having a serious relationship with.” You hoped this would be a good enough explaination for right now. You were tired and it probably showed.

        Suddenly, you were enveloped in a hug, one of those intimate ones where the boy puts his hands on your head and lower back to keep you close. You were startled, a feeling of safety wrapping itself around you. This felt right. You were shaking.

        “... is it too late to take back those words?” You asked in a small voice. You felt him pull away slightly and the next thing you knew his lips were on yours. “I’m sorry…” You say quietly, still shaking, into the kiss. “I’m-” You shut up, wrapping your arms around him, letting yourself have this for the moment. When you pulled away from each other, you were fighting tears. You ripped yourself from his arms and moved to your bed, resisting the urge to hide under the covers.

        “There’s a chance we could die every time we go into battle, we shouldn’t be distracted. We’re still in high school and we need to focus on our studies.” You were spouting nonsense. You were scared, terrified, vulnerable, small, and an overwhelming anxiety was taking over you. You felt him take hold of your shoulders and you almost collapsed.

        “Let’s sleep and talk about this in the morning.” He suggested softly. You nodded, but didn’t move. He took the inititive and sat on the bed. You watched him, not all there. Once he was laying down, he held his hand out to you. You took it numbly and climbed into bed. He held you as you laid down. He was strong, his arms felt like a security blanket. You breathed in. He smelled faintly of sweat, but it was masked by the scent of the fresh fallen snow. You had almost forgotten what that smelled like, going by memory only.

        It took a while for you to feel calm enough to sleep, but as you waited for dreams, the methodical rise and fall of Akihiko's chest lulled you into closing your eyes.

 

 

        “Hey, where’s Akihiko-senpai?” Junpei asked the group of teenagers who sat in the lounge that morning. He was usually the last one down, so he found it strange that the one who was usually up early, even on Sundays, was not there.

        “Huh… We don’t know.” Yukari answered, looking up from her magazine. She explained that they hadn’t seen you either.

        “Maybe Sanada-san went out?” Ken suggested. Aigis started moving suddenly, swiftly going up the stairs. The others shouted after her and followed. Aigis was found standing outside your door, ready to bust it open. Yukari grabbed the robot and asked her what was wrong and told her not to break the door.

        “I detect two warmbodied beings in this room.” Aigis said, glaring at the the door. Now curious, Yukari tried the door handle. It was left unlocked and swung open easily.

        “Holy shit…” Junpei said in awe as they saw the two of you, just as you had fallen asleep, on the bed together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Persona 3 Based Fanfic. I tend to lean towards Persona 4 the most.  
> Akihiko is probably my favorite guy in Persona 3 and this fic just kind of happened?  
> I hope you enjoyed, and I accept constructive criticism if you have any.  
> This was also written with the Female Protagonist of Persona 3 Portable in mind though reader's gender is not specified.  
> Also! This was originally on Quotev, and this version is slightly different, nothing major, just a few lines cut or changed.


End file.
